


Troublemaker

by eclecticxdetour



Series: Tumblr Bucky/Steve Ficlets [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Cock Rings, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Edging, Endearments, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Present Tense, Punishment, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows he's not allowed to touch, but he breaks the rules anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/113383743221/ok-imagine-steve-jerking-off-and-bucky-walking-in) in response to [shhhnoo](http://shhhnoo.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: _ok imagine Steve jerking off and Bucky walking in on him so Bucky punishes Steve for touching himself without Bucky there. If that makes sense._

**Word Count** : 2645  
**Warnings** : D/s, dom!Bucky, sub!Steve, bottom!Steve, masturbation, anal fingering, punishment, cock strap/ring, edging, oral sex, anal sex, barebacking, endearments, after care, present tense  
**Rating** : 18+  
**A/N** : This was originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/113383743221/ok-imagine-steve-jerking-off-and-bucky-walking-in) in response to [shhhnoo's](http://shhhnoo.tumblr.com/) prompt: _ok imagine Steve jerking off and Bucky walking in on him so Bucky punishes Steve for touching himself without Bucky there. If that makes sense._  
  
Bucky’s the one at fault, here. How did Bucky expect him to not do anything about his hard-on when Bucky called him, huskily whispering dirty promises of what Bucky wanted to do to him when Bucky got home? On the  _subway_  no less, rattle of the cars along the track drowning out the filth spilling from Bucky’s wicked mouth for everyone but Steve.  
  
“Be home in ten, doll,” Bucky’d whispered, smirk evident in his tone before he hung up, leaving Steve breathless, cock throbbing in his sweats. 

They’ve got rules. Rules that they’d carefully gone over and agreed upon and at the top of that list was ‘No playing alone unless given explicit permission.’  
  
_To hell with that_ , thinks Steve, dropping his hand to the front of his pants and gently kneading his dick through the soft fabric. There are punishments for breaking the rules. Fun punishments that make his breathing catch in his throat, that make his cheeks flush, that make his cock even harder. He rarely breaks their rules. Knows his obedience pleases Bucky just as much as Bucky’s guidance pleases him.  
  
Now, though? Now he’s feeling cheeky. Bucky knew exactly what he was doing describing every last detail of his fantasy. Steve smiles knowing Bucky only gets this way after therapy if Bucky’s session had been particularly cathartic. He and Bucky will surely talk all about it afterward, but now he closes his eyes and focuses on his cock.   
  
Slipping his hand down his sweats, he curves his hand over his length, hips grinding into the rough heat of his palm. Steve massages his bare chest with his other hand. Hadn’t bothered to put on more than his worn joggers after he’d showered. He rubs his pecs, nipples tightening from the attention. Groaning, he pinches a hard peak, mouth falling open as he twists his nipple between his fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, rolling his hips against his hand and teasing his other nipple.  
  
He won’t get off until Bucky’s home. Won’t touch himself in the way that promises an orgasm, but he still feels  _good._ Loves the slight roughness of his hand against his dick and the sharp jolt up and down his spine as he toys with his chest. Steve tugs at the front of his sweats from the inside, pulling them down and working them all the way off with his feet.  
  
He’s the first thing Bucky’ll see when he returns. On the couch, naked and playing with himself like he knows he’s not permitted to. Biting his lip, he wonders what Bucky will do to him. Surely he won’t do any of the things he’d promised. Can’t when Bucky knows that would be a reward that Steve doesn’t deserve.  
  
Steve moans, letting himself wrap his fingers around his cock, flushed and wet with precome. He fondles his chest and abdomen, drag of his fingers so light that he squirms. He slides his hand past his cock and holds his balls, squeezing gently, prick jerking and leaking in his fist.  
  
“Sergeant Barnes has returned, Captain,” states Jarvis, disembodied voice startling him.  
  
“Thank you, Jarvis,” grits Steve, tugging the coffee table toward him with a foot and propping both feet on the edge, knees bent. He slumps further into the cushions and lets go of his balls, fingers trailing down over his perineum and brushing lightly over his hole.  _God_  the thought of Bucky coming home to him fingering himself makes him whine. He’s done it for Bucky before. Let Bucky dictate and watch what he did to himself. Stretching himself open and making himself come before Bucky fucked him back to hardness, making him lose it  _again_.  
  
Bucky’s footfalls are purposefully solid as he approaches their suite. He’d been made aware of how unnecessary his stealthiness was in the tower, and his normal gait is perfect for Steve, now. He sucks on his middle finger and works it into his ass, knuckle deep by the time the door beeps and swings open.  
  
Bucky catches sight of him and his eyes narrow. “Well, somebody’s been naughty,” he says, closing the door and bypassing Steve, heading to their bedroom.  
  
“Buck…” says Steve, frowning and twisting so he can look toward their room.  
  
“Be with you in a second, baby doll,” answers Bucky, slide and thud of drawers opening and closing making Steve shiver. He’s getting  _toys_.   
  
Bucky returns with lube so Steve knows he’s gonna get fucked. Can’t know what else Bucky’s gonna do to him because Bucky sits between his feet on the coffee table and sets the other toys behind him, out of sight.  
  
“Did I say you could touch yourself after I called?” asks Bucky, tracing the arch of Steve’s left foot with a fingertip.  
  
“No,” answers Steve, finger still buried in his ass, fist curled loosely around his cock.  
  
“Then, Stevie, tell me why you’re playing with yourself when I didn’t allow you to,” says Bucky, sucking on the inside of his cheek and cocking an eyebrow.  
  
“What you said,” starts Steve, “what you said you were gonna do to me. Fuck, Bucky, it made me so hard.”  
  
“Yeah? I would’ve taken care of you when I got back, but you couldn’t wait, could you?”  
  
“ _Bucky_ ,” moans Steve, eyes widening when Bucky grabs at whatever’s behind him and presents him with the leather cock strap.  
  
“ _Now_  you’re gonna wait,” says Bucky, gently touching Steve’s knee and catching Steve’s gaze. “Do you deserve to wait?” he asks, giving Steve a chance to reject the punishment.  
  
Steve swallows hard and unhands himself, freeing his finger with a soft gasp. “Yes, I deserve to wait,” he says, sucking in a sharp breath as Bucky handles his cock, snapping the leather straps around his balls and the base of his shaft. His thighs quiver and his cock twitches, pulsing with his quickened heartbeat.  
  
“Tell me why you deserve to wait.” says Bucky, standing up between Steve and the coffee table, shrugging out of his hoodie.  
  
“Because I broke a rule.”  
  
“ _Which_  rule, baby?” asks Bucky, pulling off his t-shirt next.  
  
“‘No playing alone unless given explicit permission’,” says Steve, cock bobbing with his restless shifting as Bucky strips completely naked.  
  
“And why did you decide you didn’t have to follow this rule today?” asks Bucky, sitting on the coffee table and curling his fingers around Steve’s dick.  
  
Steve gasps and keeps his hips still, knows that if he tries to fuck Bucky’s fist that Bucky will stop. “Because you were  _teasing_  and I wanted to be bad,” he answers, hands forming fists at his sides.  
  
Bucky hums. “And now you have to wait for me to let you come. Such a shame, doll. Was gonna get home and do  _everything_  that you love, make you come and come until you couldn’t handle it anymore. Now you don’t get to come until I have.”  
  
“ _God_ , Buck,” moans Steve, shivering when Bucky rubs his thumb over his tight sac.  
  
“Gonna practice some edging, Steve. Show you that you  _can_  and  _will_  wait for me before playing with yourself in the future, hm.”  
  
“Yes, Bucky.”  
  
“Very good,” says Bucky, continuing to stroke Steve’s dick and leaning over him to catch his mouth. Steve readily opens under the slide of his tongue and he fists one hand in Steve’s hair, tugging at the soft mess until Steve gasps. He pulls back and kneels on the floor between Steve’s legs. “No touching. Hold on to the back of the couch.”  
  
Steve nods and grips the back of the couch, stretch of his arms above his head emphasizing the tightness of his nipples.  
  
Bucky grins up at him and sets the lube next to himself on the floor. He fits his hands in the undersides of Steve’s knees and pushes Steve’s legs back and out, exposing his flushed balls and the tight furl of his asshole. “Even touched your hole without me,” he tsks, leaning in and kissing the curve of Steve’s buttock. “You know this is only for me,” he says, staring at Steve and dragging his tongue from Steve’s cleft to his heavy balls.  
  
“Yes, Bucky,  _yours._ All’a me,” says Steve, breathless, fingers tightening over the back of the couch. He watches intently as Bucky traces the seam of his sac with the tip of his tongue, mouth falling open and brow furrowing as Bucky closes his mouth around him. “ _Jesus_.”  
  
“You’re lucky I didn’t tell you not to make a sound. ‘Cuz you’re not gonna be able to help yourself,” says Bucky, sucking on Steve’s other ball and rolling it on his tongue.  
  
Steve’s cock bobs, precome sliding along his shaft and slicking his balls. Bucky swirls his tongue around his balls and follows the slick trails up his length, tonguing his cockhead when he reaches it. “Like that, Buck.  _God_ , I’m already close…”  
  
“Are you?” asks Bucky, Steve’s balls jerking valiantly as his body attempts to find release, snug cock strap and Steve’s lack of permission preventing him from coming. “I’ll have to do something about that.”  
  
He turns his attention elsewhere, kissing up Steve’s calf and his inner thigh. Steve relaxes under the gentle touch of his mouth and he tenderly rubs the backs of Steve’s thighs. “Still close?” he asks, kissing both of Steve’s hipbones and straightening on his knees.  
  
Steve shakes his head. “No, I’m good.”  
  
“Yeah,  _usually_ ,” says Bucky, quirking a brow and chuckling when Steve’s face flushes. He grins and leans over Steve’s lap, laving at Steve’s cockhead and slowly letting Steve fill his mouth. Swallowing around Steve, he lets go of Steve’s left leg and flattens his palm against Steve’s heaving belly, muscles tensing under his fingers. He slowly slides his mouth up and down Steve’s length, tongue wriggling along the underside as he moves. The cock strap keeps Steve’s cock hard and jutting upright between Steve’s legs, leaving his hands free to tease Steve’s body.  
  
He releases Steve’s other leg and smooths both hands up and down Steve’s abdomen, fingers feeling out the strong ridges of his muscles. Reaching higher, he squeezes Steve’s chest, focusing the flicker of his tongue over Steve’s slit.  
  
“Buck,  _Bucky_ , oh g _-od_ ,” chokes Steve, keening, back bowing as Bucky pinches his nipples. “Bucky.  _Buck_!” he shouts, whimpering when Bucky lets his cock fall from his mouth and stops touching his pecs. _“Holy shit_ ,” he gasps, sweat dripping from his hairline, sliding over his jaw and rolling wetly down his neck.  
  
“Mm, almost lost it there, huh?” asks Bucky, eyes falling closed as he jerks his own cock. He picks up the lube and squeezes some over his dick, hissing out a ‘ _yesss’_ and giving himself the attention he needs. “Doing great for me, doll. Waiting  _very_ patiently for me to let you come.”

“Yes, Bucky,” sighs Steve, can’t keep his hips from twitching when Bucky presses slick fingers against his hole. “I’ve been good,” he says, looking hopefully down at Bucky. Bucky smirks and pushes two metal fingers into his body, head falling back between his shoulders as he moans. He presses his face against his sweat-damp bicep, muffling his hitched breaths.  
  
Bucky easily finds Steve’s prostate, rubbing against his insides and having Steve gasping his name in seconds. Steve’s cock is dark where it stands from golden-brown curls, wet with his saliva and pre-ejaculate. He gives in and loosely fists Steve’s cock, stroking him to the same rhythm he rubs that spot inside. He’s still hard, but keeping Steve on edge is enough to distract him. Working Steve toward release but not letting him tip over.  
  
Steve cries out a third time, hands releasing the back of the couch as he curls over himself, panting hard as Bucky stops touching him. His whole body is tingly, numb as if every limb had fallen asleep and yet somehow overstimulated.   
  
“Tell me how you are, Steve,” orders Bucky, picking up the lube and standing. “Can you still feel your cock?” he asks, looking over Steve’s groin, still flushed a deep red but not purpling. His chest’s mottled and he’s shiny with sweat, eyes bright and present and he manages a steady, “Green.”  
  
“Good, baby. Took your punishment so well. Gonna give you what you want, now,” says Bucky, hands finding Steve’s biceps and guiding him so he lay lengthwise across the sofa. He climbs in between Steve’s legs, setting the bottle of lube on Steve’s belly as he unsnaps the cock strap. “There we go,” he murmurs, lightly stroking Steve’s length. “You can come this time, but only after I have, okay?”  
  
“God, Bucky,  _yes._ Please,” sighs Steve, chewing on his lip as Bucky squeezes more slick over his cock. He bends his knees and rubs his hands over his thighs, eyes falling closed and breathing catching, Bucky pushing into him balls deep. “ _Fuck yes_.”  
  
“Fuckin’ perfect, Stevie,” breathes Bucky, planting his hands around Steve’s head and kissing Steve as he starts to move. “God, you feel so good, baby. Love keeping you on edge. Love seeing you hold back just ‘cuz I told you to.  _Fuck_ , Steve.”

“Buck.  _Buck_. God, gotta touch you,  _please_ ,” begs Steve, arms shifting wildly before Bucky nods. He curls his arms around Bucky’s neck and tugs him down into a kiss, cock jerking as Bucky rocks into him. “ _Oh_. Oh fuck, Bucky!”  
  
“Almost, doll, almost,” whispers Bucky, sitting up and pushing Steve’s bent legs toward his chest, grinding hard and fast into the clenching heat of Steve’s body. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. Gonna fill you up so good, Stevie.  _Steve!”_  he groans, hips rolling as he orgasms. Pants out a, “Come for me,” and watches Steve whine his name and come, shuddering hard and striping his taut abdomen with thick ribbons of his release. “ _Beautiful_ ,” he whispers, dropping Steve’s legs and letting Steve hold him in his arms, kissing Steve deeply. He kisses every inch of Steve’s face, ending with a kiss to his forehead, Steve sighing beneath him.  
  
“Gonna pull out, okay?” he asks, waiting for Steve to nod and carefully pulling out. “How do you feel?”  
  
“ _Fuck_ , so good,” laughs Steve, reaching down and tenderly stroking himself, shivering. “ _Jesus_.”  
  
“Will you be okay if I get some water and a towel?” asks Bucky, standing at Steve’s side and petting Steve’s hair.  
  
“Yeah, Buck,” says Steve, still chuckling breathlessly to himself.  
  
“Be right back.” Bucky kisses Steve’s forehead again and heads for the kitchen.  
  
Steve groans and stretches his arms and legs, reaching both toward the ceiling. They’re gonna have to get the couch cleaned, but he feels  _wonderful,_  orgasm amazing after edging so long. He grins and buries his face in his shoulder, overwhelmed after what his body’s been through.   
  
Bucky returns and helps him sit up on the couch, pulling him against his side as he watches Steve sip the water. Steve holds the cup out for him after he’s swallowed half of the water and he gratefully drinks the rest. “Fuck, you came a lot,” he laughs, setting the cup on the table and then wiping away Steve’s come and whatever sweat he sees. “Gonna have to get you in the shower. Everything okay, though? You feel good, nothing too achey?”  
  
“Green as grass, Buck.  _You_  alright?” asks Steve, smiling at Bucky and kissing his jaw.  
  
“Real good, Stevie,” answers Bucky, rubbing Steve’s right thigh with his metal hand. “Want me to rub you down before we shower?”  
  
Steve shakes his head and kisses Bucky’s swollen mouth. “You can  _in_ the shower,” he says, standing on slightly shaky legs. “If I’m  _forgiven_ , that is.”  
  
“Fuck yes, you’re  _forgiven._ God, when I saw you like that…” says Bucky, trailing off and shaking his head. “Had to cool down before I could even look for that strap.”

Steve laughs and takes Bucky’s metal hand. “Well come on, we can both cool down in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
